Databases added for the current year include NCI-60 RNA sequencing and SWATH protein (from mass spectrophotometry). From CCLE we have added transcript expression from microarray and RNA sequencing, microRNA expression, DNA mutation, DNA copy number, and drug activity. From GDSC we have added transcript expression from microarray, DNA methylation, DNA mutation, and drug activity. From CTRP we have added drug activities. From NCI/DTP SCLC we have added transcript expression from microarray, and drug activity. Additional forms of data will be explored and organized logically as time and opportunity permits. These datasets will continue to be incorporated into CellMiner and/or CellMinerCDB (https://discover.nci.nih.gov/cellminercdb/) in such a fashion as to make then accessible and usable to the scientific public. This will include each data type being developed into its own Cell line signature to facilitate its comparison to other data types, and its inclusion in our comparison and analysis tools to allow their integration with and comparison to our approximately 2.2 x 10E11 cells x phenotypic patterns x molecular patterns. NCI-60 databases will appear in both CellMiner and CellMinerCDB web-applications. The other datasets will appear in CellMinerCDB.